english_is_amazingfandomcom-20200213-history
Punctuation
Punctuation in the English language helps the reader to understand a sentence through visual means other than the letters of the alphabet: ‘the rules for graphically structuring written language by means of a set of conventional marks’.Coulmas, F. (1996). The Blackwell Encyclopedia of Writing Systems. Oxford: Blackwell. There are two major styles of punctuation in English: American and British, the latter of which is also called "logical quotation" where it pertains to quotation marks. Journal of Irish and Scottish Studies, University of Aberdeen, Scotland 2008, PDF, accessed 9/9/2015 Logical Punctuation Isn’t the Logical Choice by Nichol, Mark Daily Writing Tips, accessed 2015-09-04 These two styles differ in the way in which they handle quotation marks with adjacent punctuation.author:Stephen Wilbers title:Frequently Asked Questions Concerning Punctuation accessdate=2015-09-09 Apostrophe The apostrophe ( ’ ' ) is used to mark possession as in "John's book", and to mark letters omitted in contractions, such as you're for you are. Brackets Brackets ( [ ], ( ), { }, ⟨ ⟩ ) are used for parenthesis, explanation or comment: such as "John Smith (the elder, not his son)..." Colon and semicolon The colon ( : ) is used to explain or start an enumeration. The semicolon ( ; ) is often used to break up listings with commas: "She saw three men: Jamie, who came from New Zealand; John, the milkman's son; and George, a gaunt kind of man." Comma The comma ( , ) is used to disambiguate the meaning of sentences, by providing boundaries between clauses and phrases. For example, "Man, without his cell phone, is nothing" (emphasizing the importance of cell phone) and "Man: without, his cell phone is nothing" (emphasizing the importance of men) have greatly different meanings, as do "eats shoots and leaves" (to mean "consumes plant growths") and "eats, shoots and leaves" (to mean "eats firstly, fires a weapon secondly, and leaves the scene thirdly").Truss, Lynne (2003). Eats, Shoots & Leaves: The Zero Tolerance Approach to Punctuation. Profile Books. ISBN 1-86197-612-7. The comma is also used to separate numbers. For example, “January 7, 1985” and “2,000”. Dash and hyphen The dash ( ‒, –, —, ― ) hyphen ( ‐ ) and hyphen-minus ( - ) Ellipsis An ellipsis ( …, ..., . . . ) is used to mark omitted text. Exclamation mark The exclamation mark ( ! ) is used to mark an exclamation. Full stop (British), or Period (American) The full stop or period ( . ) is firstly used to mark the end of a sentence. It is also used to mark abbreviation of names as initials.Irwin Feigenbaum The Grammar Handbook 1985 p303 "... period after initials in a name and after other abbreviations. (103) Dwight D. Eisenhower's home in Gettysburg, Pa., was not very far from Washington, D.C. In a direct quotation, 3 periods are used to show that a word or words have been Guillemets Guillemets ( « » ), sometimes called French quotation marks, are relatively uncommon in English, but are sometimes used as a form of quotation mark. Question marks The question mark ( ? ) is used to mark the end of a sentence which is a question. Quotation marks Quotation marks ( ‘ ’, “ ”, ' ', " " ) are used to mark quotation. In all forms of English, question marks and exclamation points are placed either inside or outside the quotation marks depending on whether they apply to the whole sentence or only to the quoted material. In British English, periods and commas are almost always treated the same way. In American English, periods and commas are almost always placed inside the quotation marks regardless. According to the Chicago Manual of Style, 14th ed. "The British style is strongly advocated by some American language experts. In defense of nearly a century and a half of the American style, however, it may be said that it seems to have been working fairly well and has not resulted in serious miscommunication. Whereas there clearly is some risk with question marks and exclamation points, there seems little likelihood that readers will be misled concerning the period or comma." It goes on to recommend British practice for fields such as linguistics and literary criticism. British and American practices also differ in the American English tends to favor double quotation marks for primary quotation, switching to single for any quote-within-a-quote, and British English may use either single or double for primary quotation. Slash The slash or stroke or solidus ( /, ⁄ ) is often used to indicate alternatives, such as "his/her", or two equivalent meanings or spellings, such as ""grey/gray". References